Elven Magic
by Xaer
Summary: Bobby works up the courage to go to a bar. Who does he find there? Oh... Just gonna have to read it! MM SLASH. Please read and review. Thanks!


Bobby had passed the bar seven times, kicking himself each time he kept walking. He stopped in the next alley and pressed his back to the cold brick wall. 'For the love of god, Bobby, you fight the forces of evil for a living. Just go up to the door and go in.'. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. He'd only recently told his best friend Hank that he was gay. This felt a lot like that. By opening that door, Bobby was all too aware that anyone on the busy street would see him. They'd know. He shivered. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He balled them into fists and tried to slow his breathing. He finally got some nerve. Again. Try number eight. He walked slowly, staring at the pavement. The man walking ahead of him suddenly stopped and reached for a door. The door. He took a deep breath and followed the guy in, expecting the building to come crashing down around him as he crossed the threshold.  
He unclenched his teeth when it didn't. In fact, the place seemed pleasant enough. Just like a normal bar. Bobby knew he was underage, but he didn't plan on ordering anything alcoholic. He took a perch on the far end of the bar and stared at the polished counter. He knew his face was flushed.  
"Whatcha want, sunshine?" Said the bartender, a fairly large woman, but beautiful none the less. Bobby nearly fell off the stool. He quickly rethought his idea of staying sober. He needed something to calm his nerves. A flash of silent understanding passed between him and the lady. She knew he wasn't twenty one, but she winked at him. He suddenly realized he had no idea what he would have wanted. He'd had some of John's vodka from time to time, but other than that, his knowledge of drinks was all of about three things.  
She smiled a half grin and grabbed a bottle, spinning it between well practiced fingers, then another, and another, then placing a small glass on the table. "There you go, Hun. That should get you started. Just holler if ya need anything."  
Bobby smiled gratefully and lifted the small glass to his lips. He tossed it back in one motion as he'd seen people do in the movies. His throat caught fire for a moment and he nearly gagged as it went down. It burned all the way, leaving a pleasant mix of flavors he'd never had before. He smiled again, looking at the glass. He decided he liked it. A moment later, a bright sign caught his eye. Mike's Hard Lemonade. He flagged the bartender down and pointed at what he wanted. She happily obliged him and set the frosty bottle on the counter before being hollered at by one of the other men in the bar.  
He moved to one of the small tables near the back of the bar and just listened to the light techno music that played. Two men danced close on the small dance floor, their bodies intertwined, moving in fluid motioned that looked tantalizingly arousing. Bobby felt himself stir, the very beginning of an erection. His cheeks bloomed red and he took a gulp of the lemonade. This was even better than John's vodka or the drink he'd slammed a moment before. He looked up and a man's body filled his view. He was very tall and muscular, but he had a belly and the smell of chewing tobacco lingered around him. Not really someone Bobby wanted to associate himself with. In his hands, he carried a pair of dark beers.  
"Mind some company?" He asked in a gruff voice. Bobby didn't want to be rude or anything, so he smiled and nodded. The man sat down heavily in the chair across from him and placed the second beer in front of Bobby. Only then did he realize he'd finished his lemonade. He'd never really been a big beer drinker, but for the sake of politeness, he accepted it and took a sip. The man watched him closely, looking deep into his eyes, a piercing stare that promised...  
He felt a foot touch his leg under the table and his face grew beet red. "You want to get out of here?" He asked in that gruff voice.  
"Uh.. I don't even know your name..." Bobby said quietly. He had to admit he was a little turned on by how forward the man was being. How blatantly he was hitting on him, but then the man brought a paper cup to his lips and spat a greasy brown looking glob into it. Bobby's stomach clenched and whatever sway this man thought he had was gone, just like that. To keep himself from staring in disgust, he took a long gulp of the beer. It wasn't the best tasting, but it was a place to bury his face for a moment.  
"Maybe you should move on, yes?" Came a voice from behind Bobby. He jumped, his knee hitting the underside of the table. He had no idea anyone had been there. Or how long they'd been there. He looked at the man across the table from him who spit into his cup again, disgust on his lips as he huffed and rose from the table.  
"He's all yours, Mutie." the man said as he left. 'How the hell did he know?' he wondered. Bobby looked behind him and saw no one. He looked forward again, and the man who'd spoken behind him sat in the chair as if he'd always been there. He was astonishingly beautiful. Not something that Bobby would normally call a man, but this one was. Bobby smiled.  
"Thanks." Bobby said simply. "I'm Bobby." He reached a hand across the table, expecting a firm handshake. The man across him took his hand gently, his velvety fingers dragging across Bobby's palm until they caught his fingers. His eyes locked with Bobby's, he lightly kissed the back of Bobby's hand.  
"Jean-Paul. A pleasure to meet you, Bobby." he said breathlessly. Something about the whole thing seemed magical, and it was a second before he noticed the ears. They were pointed. Bobby smiled. It only added to the magical feeling in the air. Slowly Jean-Paul rose from his seat, still holding Bobby's hand, which he'd completely forgotten about, by the way, and pulled him gently toward the dance floor. Bobby stood about a foot away from the Elven looking man and admired his body for a moment before taking an offered hand and starting to move to the light techno playing.  
As the beat sped up, they danced closer, Jean-Paul staying just far enough away that his body would barely brush Bobby's. The face in front of him blurred and he suddenly felt someone behind him, hands lightly moving down the sides of his chest. He smiled and knew it was Jean-Paul. Then he was back in front of him and they danced with chests pressed close. Bobby's head swam and his fingers quivered. For a few moments he thought it was part of the magic this man was working on him. He felt his knees get weak, his limbs getting heavy.  
Slowly falling away from Jean-Paul he looked back at the table, eyes wide. His heartbeat filled his head and his vision started to haze. The beer. He realized why the big man had been staring at him so intently as he drank it. His world tipped on its head and spun. Jean-Paul had him in his arms, a concerned look on his face. He was saying something, but Bobby couldn't understand what. Around his vision, black crept in and he couldn't move. Couldn't scream. He felt wind rushing against him before he blacked out.  
  
Mechanical beeping woke him. His left arm felt cold, and when he looked up, he saw an IV. His head pounded, but at least his vision was clear. There were bright lights all over the place. He slowly sat up, and promptly a nurse came in, read his chart, looked at the monitor next to the bed and smiled.  
"You're one lucky kid, Bobby." said the male nurse. Bobby looked up at him, confused. The man had a warm, caring face. Seeing his confusion, the nurse explained.  
"That beer you drank was drugged. If it hadn't been for the guy with the ears, I don't want to think about what would have happened to you."  
Bobby suddenly felt violated, even though he knew nothing had happened. The nurse brought the back of the bed up so that Bobby could lean back. His shoulders started to shake and he stared at the sterile white sheet covering his body. A single tear fell there. God he just wanted to go back to the mansion and cry on Hank's shoulder. He'd always been his best friend. He really needed him right now. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Bobby thought to himself. He knew that kind of stuff happened at gay bars. Well, at bars in general. He'd known it wasn't a good idea to take drinks from strangers, but he hadn't thought it would happen to him his first time. He wondered how much of the magical feeling he'd had was due to the drugs. He wondered where Jean-Paul was. He had to at least thank him. He'd brought him to the hospital. With Bobby knocked out like that, he could have done anything he wanted to him. He started sobbing. This didn't happen to guys, even gay ones. It wasn't supposed to.  
He regained some composure. The nurse still stood by his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Not the kind of touch which suggested more, just an expression of sympathy. "Where's Jean-Paul?" He asked when he stopped shaking.  
"Someone said something about his ears and he left." The nurse rummaged in his pocket and said, "Here, he wanted me to give you this." It was a simple card, not even a business card. It had a phone number written in beautiful looking calligraphy. Bobby smiled.  
"His ears? No one did anything did they?" Bobby asked.  
"No no. I explained they were probably from wrestling, and that they should be ashamed of themselves. We have to stick up for each other." The nurse said.  
Bobby was lost for a moment. "We?"  
The nurse's face changed colors and his skin blended with the color of the wall for only a split second, then returned to normal. Bobby smiled briefly. He was feeling much better than even a few minutes ago. "Thank you. Uh.. I don't mean to be rude, but when can I get out of here?" he asked slowly, expecting to hear 'A week or two'.  
"If you're feeling well enough, I'd just have to have you fill out a form or two. The drug is out of your system." The nurse replied as he removed the IV with an astonishingly small amount of pain. The man had very gentle hands. Kind of like Hank's. Maybe it was a doctor thing.  
"I'll be right back with those papers." the nurse said on his way out.  
  
Bobby walked out the front of the hospital. He had no idea where he was. He spotted a pay phone and headed toward it, eager for this night to come to a close. He'd had a wonderful time with Jean-Paul, but it really hadn't lasted long. He picked up the black plastic phone and threw a few quarters in the slot. He'd not even dialed yet when he heard footsteps slowly moving toward him as if trying to stay silent. With a vision in his mind of the brute from the bar, Bobby spun on the heels of his feet, his skin iced over and snarling, he hurled a ball of solid ice in the general direction. Then he saw who it was. Jean-Paul.  
Relief flooded his body as the man's form blurred, easily sidestepping the flying ice.  
"Sorry." Bobby said feeling very stupid. Jean-Paul smiled.  
"After what you have been through, Bobby, I don't blame you." he said as if Bobby hadn't just tried to kill him. "Are you alright? I must apologize for leaving you in there alone, but I was going to hurt someone, so I left, rather than doing something I'd regret."  
Bobby could tell that Jean-Paul wanted him, even though he was genuinely concerned about him. It was flattering to have someone so interested in him physically. But he just wanted to get home now. He'd had one hell of a night. He looked at his watch. Already Nine, and the sun had already set. When he looked up he found Jean-Paul much closer to him. Bobby wondered how he managed to do that without spooking him.  
"Will you walk with me, Bobby?" he asked, and for some reason, Bobby was compelled to agree. Something in Northstar's voice made his knees wobble. In a good way.  
"Sure. I do need to be getting back soon though, people will worry about me." Bobby said as they both turned, walking toward the park across the street. Jean-Paul spoke of his home in Quebec, Canada, which explained the accent. Bobby smiled. He really liked it. He told him of Alpha Flight and the adventures he'd had, the dangerous life he lived. When Bobby smiled instead of looking at him, swooning, saying 'Oh, you're a superhero?', Bobby explained his life with the X-Men. The sentinels, the Friends of Humanity, Sinister, Magneto, and a slew of other villains looked to really impress Northstar.  
And suddenly over an hour had passed. They'd walked through the park and an apartment building loomed over them. Jean-Paul looked up.  
"This is my home for now. Would you like to come up? Something to drink maybe?" Northstar asked. Bobby knew what this meant. He didn't really want to do this tonight, but his throat was very dry. He could just say no, and he knew that Jean-Paul would respect it. Slowly he nodded.  
"That sounds good. I don't have too much time though. My friends will be wondering where I am soon." Bobby said. He looked down at the pavement. Well, Hank and maybe Jubilee would notice. The rest of the team would only start to worry a week later when his body turned up in a dumpster or something. Bobby shivered. That very thing could have happened tonight. He felt sick to his stomach as Jean-Paul led him up the stairs. He unlocked a door and entered. Bobby stepped through the door and was amazed. The building outside looked nice, but inside. Wow. The living room was immaculate, the furniture arranged in a very inviting manner. He noticed the lighting was low. In spite of all that had happened tonight, he smiled.  
His gaze followed Jean-Paul to the kitchen, then his body caught up. Northstar looked at him for a moment, reaching for a bottle of wine, then stopped and smiled again. He brought out two wine glasses, then reached inside the refrigerator. Milk. Bobby grinned as he watched Northstar pour the milk as if it was the finest of expensive wines. He gladly accepted the glass and they moved to the couch talking softly. They spoke of when they first found out they were gay. Bobby had really always known, as most people did, but didn't let himself believe it until only recently. He knew he was a lot better off than some, who find out after they're married with six children. Northstar on the other hand, had known since early high school. He didn't make a huge effort to hide the fact as he could hold his own in a fight, especially when his powers surfaced. Then the conversation turned to that. Bobby told Jean-Paul of his parents, how they'd kicked him out when he iced the kitchen over. How Xavier's Institute had taken him in and taught him to control his power.  
Northstar set his glass down and stared at him. "That's terrible, Bobby. How could anyone do such a thing to someone as pleasant as you." He shook his head. Bobby looked into his eyes. They were so expressive, unlike most people he knew. He could tell that the man on the couch with him was fighting himself to keep his hands to his side. And lips were suddenly on his. When the soft kiss broke, Bobby realized it had been him who had started it. He set his glass down, not because he was going to make out with Jean-Paul, just because it was in the way. Lips were back on his, another soft kiss sending a shiver up his spine. 'No. You were supposed to say No.' Bobby thought to himself. A part of him laughed at himself. A part of him which was getting larger by the moment. Jean- Paul's lips parted and Bobby's with them. Their tempo raced suddenly, Jean- Paul moving forward, his hands behind Bobby's back leaning in on him.  
Jean-Paul was a much better kisser than Polaris. Northstar pulled off for a moment, Bobby's lower lip gripped softly in his teeth before letting go. "You're so beautiful, Bobby." he said, sighing. Bobby tried to get something like a 'So are you' or 'Thanks' out, but was cut off by Northstar's mouth on his once more. He could feel the man's need, and it was rapidly seeping into him, taking the place of any higher brain functions Bobby still clung to. He'd never been with a man before, though he always knew it was what he wanted. He'd tried so hard over the years to keep his fantasies on women, but always, sometime before he came, the supermodel blond bodies with full breasts would be replaced by a well built man, straining in his jock strap.  
"Bobby? Are you alright?" Jean-Paul asked, bringing Bobby back to the real world. Bobby's cheeks flared red and he realized he'd totally stopped.  
"I... Yeah. Its just that I've..." He tried to come up with something that would make him sound less... Virgin. But Jean-Paul knew now.  
"Never been with a man before?" he said, a slow grin slipping onto his face. Bobby nodded and Northstar's eyes widened for an instant, along with his grin. "In that case, Bobby, this will be a night you will never forget. That I promise."  
Bobby just about quivered under him seeing the pure lust in his eyes. He'd thought being virgin was a bad thing. He was confused. Lips. Hand slipping under his shirt, finding a nipple. Oh god yes. Somehow he'd just discovered his nipples were connected right to his cock. Jean-Paul squeezed and twisted and fire erupted all the way down to Bobby's toes. His back arched and he gasped. Northstar's mouth totally covered him and he inhaled, literally taking Bobby's breath away, giving it back a moment later. His whole body shook. Oh god he wanted. Jean-Paul broke his kiss just for a moment and Bobby felt his shirt come off. A blur and Northstar's was off too. Rock hard muscle hit his skin and a tongue on his throat made him whimper, his body suddenly still. Teeth clamped down on a muscle on the side of his neck, not gently, but not painful, making him gasp again. He felt himself already getting close, which he knew was wrong.  
Northstar slowed, then pulled off again, taking Bobby's hands, lifting him from the couch. The world spun and suddenly they were in a bedroom. Jean-Paul set him softly on the end of the bed, sitting so that his feet barely touched the floor. Slowly they met again and kissed deeply. Bobby felt Northstar's body press against his cock. It was all he could do not to thrust and come, not even getting his pants off first. He knew Northstar could sense it because he slowed and wild animal kissing turned gentle. Bobby slowly felt it back off and Jean-Paul kissed his neck again, sucking hard, making Bobby moan. A gentle trail of kisses down his smooth stomach stopped at his jeans. He heard the button undone and the zipper slip down, leaving him only in his briefs.  
Jean-Paul's tongue traced the waistband until Bobby's hips started to rock, then slowly, deliberately pulled them down exposing him. He put his nose under Bobby's cock, and breathed in, this time, Northstar's body quivered. Bobby felt wetness on his balls and sudden hot pleasure swept over him. In a brief moment of coherent thought, Bobby realized that sex with a man was a completely different thing than with a woman. Then the moment was gone and Bobby was swept totally off his feet again when Jean- Paul's hot mouth enveloped him. He let out a shaking breath as his chest shook, his head moving from side to side mumbling how good it felt how much he wanted him, how hot this was.  
Cold air assailed his cock as Northstar moved lower. Bobby felt something totally different than anything he'd ever thought about in even his hottest fantasy. He couldn't have explained the sensation if he'd wanted to. All he knew is that whatever was going on, it left his body tingling from head to toe. He looked down between whimpering and gasping to find his knees over Northstar's shoulders and his head between them. He felt himself being worked open. He moaned again. Oh god. He could come just like this, the feeling was already coming back.  
He shivered when Northstar pulled back, suddenly feeling very. Horribly. Empty. "Bobby. I need you so badly. Will you let me... In?"  
Before the question was even out of his mouth, Bobby was nodding, whimpering, breathing heavy, trying to show Northstar any way he could that he wanted nothing more in the whole world right now than for Northstar to fill him.  
A gust of wind and blurring flesh tones and he was back. The snap of a lid popping open and suddenly something very cold and slippery on him made him shake. He felt a finger poised to enter him, and it suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea as it had in his head. Northstar's body moved up, and his mouth found a nipple, gently sucking on it until Bobby was moaning again. Movement and... Bobby gasped as the finger entered, his whole body going still. The finger crooked upwards and touched. Oh god. Touched something that rocked his body with pleasure he'd never had over a hundred orgasms. He heard his voice echo off the walls, wondering what he'd just yelled.  
Another finger slowly entered, stretching him further, and Bobby heard Northstar's breathing hasten, his heartbeat running fast and hot. The fingers moved in and out until the muscle relaxed and accepted it. The cap popped open again and he heard plastic rip open. Silently he thanked Northstar. In his current state of mind, a condom was the last thing he would have thought about. Before Bobby even felt pressure, Northstar was in him, a low grunt as his eyes hit the back of his head. Bobby felt his insides shift to accommodate Northstar, who was unmoving in him, letting him get used to it, his hands caressing Bobby's skin.  
"So... So warm, Bobby..." Northstar said between heavy breaths. He pulled slowly out, dragging Bobby's insides with him, then slammed back in, gasping something in French. Again, and it hit that spot. Bobby cried out in pleasure. Northstar's hands moved all over his body, and when he plowed into him again, the hands sped up. Bobby tremored. The hands all over him at once, blurring skin and... Oh god he was so close. He felt like he was surrounded by hands squeezing him, rubbing him. He looked up when he finally got control of his head again and saw the look on Northstar's face. If there was a time where he could have stopped himself, it was long gone. He drove into him frantically, and Bobby lost it. The world could have burned around him and Bobby wouldn't have cared. His body jerked and he had no idea what he was yelling now and just as Northstar punched into him again, Bobby's head exploded. Thick white bands of his come fell between them, the bed rocking. Bobby couldn't stop coming while Northstar drove into him. The thrusts became ragged suddenly and the Elf gasped, and in one thrust, crushed every bone in Bobby's body, driving into him so hard it made Bobby come again.  
They collapsed into a gasping heap of arms, legs and come. Bobby had never been so contented, so worn out in his entire life. And he could still feel Northstar in him.  
  
"Has anyone seen Bobby?" Hank asked the crowded TV room. Jean looked up at him for a moment then closed her eyes. She suddenly jumped to her feet, sending Scott crashing to the floor, taking a bowl of popcorn with him. She gasped twice, then got a hold of herself and smiled. Hank's expression first looked shocked, then a slow eyebrow raised.  
"Oh God. He's fine. I..." She trailed off and looked at Cyclops, giving him a look that screamed I NEED YOU. RIGHT. NOW. 


End file.
